


In The Studio

by nutshikas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Student Kankurou, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Photophobic Shino, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutshikas/pseuds/nutshikas
Summary: Kiba and Shino keep Kankurou company while he works





	In The Studio

“Where’d he say he’d be?” Kiba asked. He carefully juggled three large drinks and two large bags of food as he surveyed his surroundings. Shino, who wasn’t carrying anything, his hands shoved in his coat pockets, glanced warily around the lobby of the fine arts college.

“I think he said the third floor,” Shino mumbled, once again taking a quick look around the lobby of the school before making that decisive step toward the elevator. Kiba hobbled slowly into the elevator after him and leaned against the back wall. A startling creak echoed throughout the tiny metal death trap before Kiba was jostled slightly by sudden upwards movement. Shino reached out to gently steady him by the arm and turned his attention back to the doors of the elevator once they screeched to a halt. The quieter man led his boyfriend from it carefully by the arm and once again took in his surroundings before deciding the door immediately in front of them was the room they should enter.

Once inside, the two took in their unique surroundings; Shino was used to clean, quiet labs and Kiba was used to kennels and grass. The stark mix of unique and creative pieces and older, industrial equipment was a welcome change. Both men could hear music drifting softly in from the adjoining room. Racks on one wall of the room were full of various printed paper, some dyed, some drawn on directly. Kiba almost tripped over a stack of carved wooden planks on the far wall trying to follow after Shino, who journeyed into the connecting room. In this room, the walls were filled with different color designs, paper pasted all over full of colorful characters, sleek posters and some patterns. At a solitary table in the corner of the room, a _very_ messy Kankurou hunched over his print station. From behind the food Kiba could vaguely make out the shape of a screen and print board, with eight or so tiny tupperware containers of various colors. The man in question wore an apron that was completely covered in what looked like ink and was he a little damp? Shino seemed unbothered and made his way directly to Kankurou’s table.

“We brought you dinner,” he announced. Kankurou straightened up and cracked his back a little, beaming at his boyfriends as he pulled his apron off and over his head.

“Sweet, I just got finished setting everything up.” He grabbed one of the bags of food from Kiba, as if sensing the man’s wavering stance and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He took a seat at the large, clean table across from his messier work table and started pulling food out. Shino carefully took charge of the drink carrier and passed them to their respective owners before taking a seat beside Kankurou. The older man smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss as well. A bit surprised and flustered, Shino shrank further into his seat and sipped at his drink, the opaque rosy pink lenses of his sunglasses glistening softly in the industrial lighting of the room.

The three ate in silence for awhile, listening passively to The 1975 playing softly from Kankurou’s laptop speakers. Kiba kept glancing a little worriedly at Shino, the stoic man eating quietly still scrunched a bit into himself. Kankurou seemed to pick up on the mood and turned to face him. “You doing okay, Shino? Got another migraine?” he asked. Shino glanced at his boyfriends conspiratorially before relenting and nodding a bit. The black haired man had been doing a lot better later and rarely had to wear his sunglasses anymore, but sometimes he had a bit of a flare-up and would oftentimes be in more pain than he’d ever let on. Kankurou worried at his lip a little before reaching over to put his arm around the smaller man. Shino turned a lovely shade of pink before scooting his chair a little closer and leaning against the brunette.

Kiba grinned as he watched their interaction from across the table. He’d been a bit worried when Kankurou entered their relationship, it was hard for Shino to open up to new people, and even though he’d readily agreed to it the Inuzuka man had tried to be as conscious as possible so as not to stress either of his boyfriends out. Now sometimes Shino and Kankurou got along even better than they did with Kiba and actively teamed up against him when it came to certain arguments. He didn’t mind, though. His boyfriends were happy and he was happy and their relationship was holding stronger than ever.

They ate in continued silence, with Shino leaning quietly against Kankurou and Kiba grinning at them and snapping pictures to Temari, Hinata and Gaara from time to time. Once they were finished, Kankurou reached over and gently ruffled the Inuzuka’s hair before moving back to his work station to continue whatever it was he was doing. Kiba cleared their trash and then took a seat where Kankurou had previously been sitting, taking up the role of Shino’s pillow. Kankurou turned his music up a bit (making sure not to make Shino uncomfortable) and retied his apron before getting back to work.

It was completely quiet for a while, perhaps an hour or two, and Kiba was completely mesmerized by the process. He recalled Kankurou calling it screen printing but had no idea what that really meant. He enjoyed the colors. Kankurou’s work was always bright with an edge to it, all brilliant purples and sharp blues and greens. The slow, methodical pulls and the way each pull placed precise, vivid splashes of color on the paper intrigued him greatly. At one point he stood up and moved so he could better watch what was happening. His boyfriend was really talented, or at least he thought he was. He’d make it someday, the Inuzuka was sure of it.

It was past midnight before Kankurou decided to take another break. He stretched again and moved a chair so he could sit on Kiba’s other side. Shino had dozed off on the brunette’s shoulder about half an hour prior and wouldn’t wake easily. Both Kiba and Kankurou just watched Shino for awhile before turning to face one another and smile. “Thank you guys for coming out,” Kankurou murmured, his voice barely above a dull whisper in an attempt to let Shino continue to sleep. “I know it doesn’t mean much to you, but it means the world to me.” Kiba beamed up at his boyfriend and gestured for him to move closer. The larger man moved his chair a little so he could comfortably lean into Kiba and the two shared a soft kiss.

“I love getting to see you work. Shino won’t admit it, but he does too.” Kankurou chuckled softly at that and kissed him again.

“I’m almost done and then we can take him home, okay?” His boyfriend nodded back and he winked before moving back to his work station and retying his apron. An hour later he was finished, and smiled at the sight of his boyfriends leaning against one another, fast asleep in their chairs. Kankurou smiled and started to clean up. He could let them sleep for a few more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into this ship and couldn't find any fics for it so here I am clogging up a tag that needed to exist


End file.
